Imaginary Reality
by LisAlice5472
Summary: Miles Pride and Kyler Moss have to make a project for the next day. As Miles works, Kyler falls asleep, his thoughts going wilder with each minute. He thinks of nothing than his lovely boyfriend! Miles is not only charming, but he also yearns for Kyler's love... :3 And you're gonna see where this leads to... WARNING: BoyXBoy relationship (YAOI)


Imaginary Reality

~ A Yaoi FanFiction Featuring Kyles ~ 

Kyles = Seme!Kyler Moss & Uke!Miles Pride ;-)

**Warning**: Yaoi content, so be sensible (think twice) before reading this. Please don't give bad reviews just because you don't like boyXboy relationships. You have been warned! I mean YAOI in this story...

* * *

Kyler POV

"Miles… Is it really fucking necessary for you to be here?" I asked rather frustrated after I had been watching him work at his desk for a long time.

I didn't know what he was so focused at, I didn't know why he was sitting there – before me – his head rested on his left hand, as he was looking confused at that Student Book. In contrast with his concentrating and amazement, I was sitting comfortably on a big, gray couch behind him. No trouble was brewing me. Not even the smallest feeling of restlessness… And as I was watching him with such a bored and sleepy look on my face, he turned to me:

"The last time, Kyler, we were working on this project as a team. I sat here the entire time you did your half of the project so you're just gonna have to do the same for me…"

'Arghh, fuck!' – I said in my mind, my brain burning in angry flames. Furthermore, he added:

"Seriously, if we don't get this finished by tomorrow…"

I was so angry that I couldn't hear the last words of the sentence. God, why did school have to ruin everything!? So I just looked at him with the same bored, frustrated eyes. He answered my gaze and I could read something strange on his face. I recognized immediately that look. It was that which always wanted to say: 'Please, Kyler… Stop it. You know I'm serious and need to work.' After reading those words, I couldn't help but laugh:

"I'm so sure you're making this funny face for forcing me trust you!"

My laugh strengthened. But Miles didn't like this at all, I guess! Instead, he threw the pen from his hand on the wooden table. It fell soundly and slid away. At this gesture, I suddenly bit my bottom lip and sat there, silent.

"Oh my God, Kyler, are we done in half an hour!? Just chill."

He turned back and retook the pen in his hand. Then, he arranged the white paper next to the book and began writing something. I rolled my eyes in boredom and sighed as my head fell on the back of the couch…

Everything was silent for a while. I thought I could take a nap during his 'so important' work. Who knows, maybe by the time I would wake up he would have finished the project! So, I decided to close my eyes… In order to get more comfort, I took a white pillow from my right. I squeezed and hugged it at my chest and sleep overtook me… I gave flight to my thoughts, hoping that Miles would eventually finish and come join me. Oh, how I wanted him! How I yearned for his small, delicate body! We had been together for a long time – for about a year – and I already started to want him. Him – nobody else… And so, my thoughts were slightly going wilder…

Miles POV

So pathetic! So annoying…! Kyler has almost crossed the line! Why doesn't he want to understand that I'm doing serious work here!?

My mind was already like a fireplace. I had to finish that project for the next day and he wouldn't let me work on it! Oh well… What can I say? Some friend… N-No, I mean, I loved Kyler. I liked his cheerful disposition. I admired the way he smiled – the way he expressed his happiness. I wished I could have done that too, but at that time I was far too shy… So I guess when I had thrown the pen away he must have understood. Finally! Some peace and silence! I turned around to check what Kyler was doing. He had already fallen asleep, his muscular hands hugging the pillow at his chest.

'Awww… isn't that cute?' – I thought to myself.

I returned to my work, hoping that Kyler wouldn't wake too soon…

* * *

Kyler POV

…"Hey, Kyler… I'm almost done with my work. I thought maybe you wish to see what I've written so far…"

That voice! It was his voice… calling my name! I opened my eyes and they immediately grew wide. God, I definitely must have been dreaming! He was standing right there – in front of me – NAKED. His arms were crossed on his chest and a playful smile loomed on his lips as he looked down at me. OH, GOD! MILES!? I couldn't say a thing; my voice died in my throat as I rolled my eyes up and down his slim body, investigating each centimeter, each inch.

"So… are you going to take a look?"

Again, I could say nothing. He took the paper from the desk and showed it to me. So he was serious after all! I quickly skimmed what he had written there and answered:

"I-I guess i-it's okay…"

Then, I pushed the paper away and he laughed slightly.

"Miles, stop _dick-ing_ around!"

Another laugh escaped his lips, but this time it was louder. I could do nothing but accompany him and we both laughed of his funniness. But it wasn't enough for him. He had just planted the love seed in my heart. Now it had to bloom. And it happened right that night… So, in order to play even more with me and my patience, he came next to me, and then settled on my lap, looking deeply into my eyes. I shivered to feel his naked body pressed on my clothed one. My eyes sparkled like lit candles as I watched him encircle my neck with his hands, in order to bring me closer to him. And still, that wasn't enough for my playful Miles!

"Kyler… We have to get this project done… I can't even predict what might happen if we don't."

Sweet Heaven! It was such an ironic funniness in his voice that I couldn't help it!

"Oh my God! Okay, I'll do it… Just please, leave those jokes at once!"

He agreed, smiling widely. Involuntarily, I touched his hair with the tip of my fingers. He chuckled, looking seductively at me. Oh, Miles…! My index finger fell on his cheek (which was, now, pink), then moved to his lips. Just as I touched them, Miles kissed my finger, whispering my name. How I liked to hear it pronounced by him. He had such a sweet voice!

"You are so cute, Miles."

"You, too." he answered with another chuckle and I smiled.

"Come here…" I said in a quiet tone.

He approached, until our chests were pressed on each other. He was so close to me that I could do nothing than kiss him. And I did so. Miles embraced my neck, pulling me next to him in order to deepen the kiss. My hands were also encircling his bare back, which I had always considered to be delicate and sexy. Our lips were gently caressing each other in slow motion – not French, because we both _hated _that kind of kiss. Oh, that felt so good – so _right_. Miles was everything to me. _Everything_…

"I want to be whole with you, Kyler. I love you."

His words made me look at him with admiration, a slight presence of timidity looming on my eyes. God, he loved me. Like how I did! We kissed once again, pulling ourselves as close as possible to receive more contact. I sucked his bottom lip and his head fell back. I took that a sign of 'keep going' so I began kissing his sensitive neck, making sure to cover every single inch with my lips. When I reached his nipples, I licked them hungrily as Miles watched me with the same seductive eyes. Oh, those hazel beauties! I loved the way they shined. And his eyelashes were long and delicate, making him so innocent and pure! God, and I had always admired his wonderful blond hair! It was almost shoulder length and straight. Oh, my dear Miles…!

Not long after that, he was lying on the couch with me on top of him. His arms were encircling my waist while mine were still locked in his blond highlights. We were not uttering a word – neither of us dared to break the deep silence that had fallen above us. He just smiled, expressing his happiness. I felt the same exact thing, so I chuckled before kissing him once again… Suddenly, he pulled away, stopping me. I looked confused at him:

"Miles, is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes, it is… I'm just a bit nervous."

"Me too, but don't let this stop you. Let's go on."

"I don't know, Kyler. We should get back to work. Maybe we must look over the project again…"

I tried to ignore his sentence. Awww, it was WAY TOO MUCH!

"Miles, please! I wanted this so bad…!"

"…You did?"

"Why…? Of course, my love."

Sighing, my boyfriend _finally_ gave in. I chuckled once again. He watched me with bored eyes and said:

"Fine. We'll leave that, but I sure hope it's done well."

"Definitely, Miles. It's made by you so…"

He laughed as I said those words. It had been a while since I had last seen him laughing like that!

"My God, Kyler! So from now on I should know _only_ _my_ work is good? This doesn't mean you have to stop learning!"

School… _Bloody school_… I hate that! It always kept me from what I wanted – Miles.

"What? No, I'm just kidding. Alright, so… Just leave the project! It's all about you and I here…!"

"I guess…" Miles said with a bored tone.

_Finally_, we came to an agreement! Thank God! And now, my boyfriend decided he was ready for what I had prepared for him. Oh, and WHAT. ! I quickly freed myself from my gray T-shirt and black jeans, letting myself be naked on top of my Miles. He shivered at the nice contact between our bare bodies. I smiled, slowly kissing his forehead. He held my tighter and tighter, squeezing my waist with all his strength. I knew that was a sign of _need_, of _will_… Miles was surely beginning to get horny while I had been feeling warmth in my lower body ever since I watched him work at his desk!

"K-Kyler… I want you…" – was all he could say.

He wrapped his hands around my neck, his legs around my back, not wanting to let go. I took that as a 'Make love to me, Kyler.' Even though we had never made it out before… I wasn't sure if I really wanted to penetrate him yet, but the seductive look on his face was just too much for me! He kissed my lips with passionate desire before whispering at my year:

"Do it, Kyler."

Tried as I might, I could not control my excitement as I heard him say that. It's incredible how only 3 words could have rose one's penis, 'cause mine was already erect and hard. _Only 3 words_…! My nerves got suddenly tensed, as I laid there naked on top of Miles. He panted beneath me, playing with my black hair. I was also 'playing' with his nipples, sucking them with all my pleasure. When I pulled away, he moaned silently, whispering again:

"Please, Kyler, just do it! I've been waiting for too long."

"Alright, I will. Just relax and it won't hurt, okay? I'll be careful not to cause you pain."

Miles nodded, closing his eyes and waiting for my erection to penetrate him. He wanted to give his virginity to me, no doubt. He positioned himself in the right angle, so that I could enter him smoothly and without problems. However, in contrast with my excitement, I was also nervous not to hurt him. Thus, I gently massaged his small hole before slowly thrusting my length into him. When he felt the contact, Miles opened his brown eyes, gasping. I put a hand on his cheek in order to calm him down as I was digging my way inside him.

"Ah, Kyler, this feels so good!" he said with a moan.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-No, it's great!"

When I heard 'great', my heart almost leaped from my chest, beating so powerfully that I could hear it. I raised Miles's legs on my shoulders, making sure to bring him to a sweet orgasm. I saw on his face that he was close. He was moaning silently as I tried to keep my rhythm under control. His eyes were shut tight, his hands still around my neck. I lowered myself to him, giving a light kiss on his cheek.

"You're close, aren't you? You're gonna be okay, relax."

"Ahhh, this is so good, Kyler… S-So gooood…"

I smiled once again as I kissed his lips. My length rocked inside him and I knew Miles was enjoying it. His eyes were still closed, his mind focusing on the contact he had been receiving from me since I started making love to him. His thin lips were parting from time to time, letting out a whimper or two. I was stunning every time I heard them. I caught Miles by his shoulders. He looked at me and said:

"Kyler, this is amazing. I've never felt so full in my whole life!"

"I'm glad you like it…" I panted, sweat covering my forehead.

Hey, after all sex was tiresome and strenuous for the top guy. The other one just needed to stay there, enjoying the feeling…! 'Hmm, no fair! I hope Miles returns the favor to me sometime…' I said to myself.

"…You look tired," I heard him say, "you should take a break."

"Oh, I would but you are so close."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can bring me back to it!"

That sounded okay for me, so I thrust my full length one more time inside him and he moaned.

"Aaah, God! That felt good…"

I slid out of him, realizing how exhausted I was. But…why? I guess 'experience' was the answer.

"Are you okay, Kyler?" Miles asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine."

I hugged him at my chest with all my love. He touched my cheek with his lips before saying:

"I'm sorry I've made you tired…"

"What? No, my sweetheart, it's not your fault! I was the one who wanted to change the rhythm. I guess I wasn't ready for it yet."

"So… A break would do?"

"Of course."

His eyes sparkled as he spoke:

"Alright, then how about this…?"

Slowly, he pushed me back on the couch and he settled himself above me. He began kissing me and I could do nothing than let him do it. He must have read my mind; 'cause I wanted this so badly… to feel his lips caress my naked body… Awww, Miles! Without noticing, I let out a moan as he licked my nipples. He then, moved lower, his parted lips searching for my belly button. When my boyfriend found it, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. He kissed it, then looked at me, smiling widely. Oh, that wonderful smile! How I liked to see it!

Suddenly, I felt a quiver of pleasure coming from my lower body as he held my length in his small hand. He massaged it up and down before smiling seductively at me:

"Is this what you wish?"

I jumped at his question with enthusiasm:

"Y-Yes… Oh yes, Miles… Don't stop…"

"Just relax, Kyler. Close your eyes and leave it to me."

I couldn't believe my ears. God, that was the best thing that had ever happened to me! So, I just listened to Miles's advice, closing my eyes as pleasure and lust overtook me…The feeling of my boyfriend's small hand on my hard erection seemed so right, as if we had been meant to be together… And we had, hadn't we? He focused on the blowjob as my hands locked involuntarily in his soft hair, patting it sensually. Miles answered my gesture with a moan, taking more of my shaft in his mouth. A sweet whimper of desire escaped my lips as I whispered:

"Aaah, my love…"

Miles smiled at me, letting go of the erect member and panting:

"Ohh, I need a break… Could you give me one?"

"Of course, baby."

* * *

After a long petting, Miles and I were horny again, so he started yearning for my rhythmic thrusts. He wrapped his hands around my neck, kissing me passionately, before looking deeply into my eyes:

"Kyler, you remember I asked you to stop because you were too tired?"

"Yeah, but I guess I'm good. Now…"

"So, could you please… _continue_? I wish to feel you inside me, Kyler."

At his words, my eyes opened wide, an astonished look looming on my face. God, he wanted me like how I wanted him from the very beginning! Miles! Oh, my sweet Miles…!

"…Definitely, darling," I answered after a few seconds of silence, "this is what I wish, too!"

Soulful and thrilled, Miles smiled, pulling me down in order to reach my lips again. As we were kissing, I raised his legs a little so that the penetration wouldn't be painful for him while his fingers were caressing my back, his hands moving up and down it. Ahhh, how I loved that…!

"You like this position?" I asked him after breaking the kiss.

"I do!" came the excited answer, "Please, Kyler, make love to me!"

I couldn't wait any longer. The perfect time had come, so I massaged his entrance before letting the tip of my length touch it. Miles felt the contact and gasped both in fear and pleasure as I entered more and more, as much as I could. Soon enough, I started the rhythm – slowly at first, not to cause him pain. He just quivered underneath me, uttering my name. I smiled to hear that and placed my head on his chest as I kept on thrusting inside him. Miles was such a romantic boy! He closed his eyes, moaning from time to time. The moment he felt my head on his chest, his right hand touched my black hair and the other one caressed my cheek. Oh, he surely loved me! He gave a light kiss on my sweating forehead while I tried to keep my rhythm under control. Miles embraced my head as I laid on top of him… I would have never-ever imagined something like that! It was so beautiful and romantic… I wanted to keep him there with me – _forever_. Time didn't matter to me. _Love_ was everything… _Miles_ was everything…

"Ah, Kyler, please hit that spot again! It was so good."

I rose my eyes to meet his gaze:

"Like this?"

And I involuntarily thrust hard and fast on his desired spot.

"Aaarrhhh…! Kyler!"

I quickly stopped, shocked and surprised:

"Miles, did I hurt you? Shall I stop, my sweetheart?"

His answer was completely different from the one I had expected to hear:

"Ah, no! Don't stop… Give me more, my dear Kyler!"

My whole being shivered to hear that; my member getting even harder than before at the idea of increasing my speed. I did what he asked me to: I caught tight of his shoulders as I started to move faster. Oh, God! That felt good… So good that I continued and my Miles panted in pleasure. Suddenly, his hand slipped lower, grasping his hardening member and stroking it. That made me sure that he enjoyed what was happening between the two of us. He moaned, gasped and looked at me with such adorable big, brown, _heart-melting _eyes…

"A-Aaahhh, Kyler! Aaaahh…!

I was amazed of what I heard. I had never seen Miles like that. Everything seemed like _an ever-lasting dream_ for me… As I thrust inside him, my mind focusing on Miles's whimpers, I bit my bottom lip before shouting loud:

"TELL ME YOU LIKE IT!"

The boy underneath me was so exhausted that his only answer was a mere gasp:

"A-Ah, I like it! I really LOVE it…!"

This fired me up even more and I felt I was about to release something. I gently kissed his neck, whispering:

"M-Miles, I'm gonna…"

"I know. M-Me too…"

Slowly, I slid out of him, panting hard. He looked at me with a weak smile before caressing my right cheek with three fingers. Then, we both started stroking our members, our hands moving almost at the same time up and down them. After several moans, we released warm, white liquid on Miles's stomach.

"Ohhh, Kyler, it was great!" he said lately, "I can't believe we did this simultaneously. It's amazing!"

"I-I know," I said, panting, "it was the best thing that has ever happened to me, Miles."

He blushed at my words, smiling seductively as he tried to hide his face in the pillow.

"Oh, don't you hide from me, my love!"

I cupped his both cheeks with my hands, looking deeply into his eyes. He stayed silent, not daring to utter a word. He was simply stunning me with his peaceful gaze! It was the most beautiful I've ever seen. And just as I was trying to catch my breath, I heard him say:

"…I love you, Kyler. Thank you so much for tonight."

Awww, how I had yearned for that! Finally, my prayers had been answered!"

"You're most welcome, my love. I'd do this anytime from now on."

"R-Really? That's great. Oh, Kyler!"

"…Miles…"

We kissed again, more passionately than ever. He, again, embraced my bare back, pulling me closer to his soft lips. And I remained there, on top of him as his own form of covering… Everything turned to silence, my lips gently caressing Miles's.

* * *

Miles POV

…Therefore, it is our responsibility to protect the environment, because, as its inhabitants, we must show respect to it. Respect the nature and it shall respect you back! Full stop.

I quickly freed myself of the pen in my hand. The project was eventually done! Hmm… Now, if only Kyler would look over it to see if it's good. I got up and as I turned around I saw the cutest thing ever: my boyfriend was fast asleep on the couch, in a sitting position, squeezing a pillow at his chest – exactly like how I had left him a half an hour ago. I chuckled.

All of a sudden, Kyler's big, black eyes started to open.

"All done!" I said as I put the paper on the desk, "It didn't take too long, did it?"

Kyler was so sleepy that he could barely answer. He shut his eyes before opening them again (properly this time). He looked at me kinda confused. Seeing him like this, I tried to remind him what had actually happened:

"Enjoyed your nap?"

He still kept silent, so I asked:

"What's wrong?"

Running a hand through his long, black hair, he said:

"Just… had a really weird dream…"

I smirked, curious and amazed:

"Well, good thing it was just a dream."

Kyler looked surprised at me as I walked out of the room, saying:

"…Sounds pretty _ri-dick-ulous_…"

He jumped at my funny words:

"Wait, what did you just say?"

I guess he must have understood my joke, so I exited the room, adding:

"Byyye!"

Kyler POV

…WHAT-WHAT JUST HAPPENED!? A minute earlier I was making love to Miles and now… What could have possibly happened? He said he'd finished the project. What project…?

Everything was a mess in my mind. I sat there alone, on the edge of the couch, both of my hands supporting my head. Then I remembered! I had fallen asleep after he said he had work to do. But, God… that means… that means I… Arrggh, FUCK IT! Did I imagine that wonderful thing!? It seemed so right and true…

'Oh, no! Fuck you, Kyler Moss!' I said to myself, 'How could you have dreamed of such a thing!? Have you forgotten that both you and Miles are still straight!?' What was wrong with me after all!? Did I just have a wet dream? That was all…? As I kept cursing myself I suddenly heard a voice – his voice… calling my name:

"Hey, Kyler. I'm done with my work."

I rose my eyes only to see Miles leaning against the open door. He had a _sexy_ look on his face as he spoke:

"I thought maybe you wish to…"

God, that was too much already! Was there a connection between my dream and this? A _déjà __vu_, perhaps…?

"Miles… What are you back for?"

"Um, I remembered that I said Are we done in half an hour!? And I guess I must reward your patience."

_Awww_… This should have been another wet dream, similar to the first…

"O-Okaaay…"

"You know I'm still straight, right?"

And with that, he settled comfortably on my lap, facing me. 'Bringing back memories, Kyler?' I thought to myself.

"I want to be whole with you, Kyler._ I love you_."

"Oh my God! Okay, I'll do it… Just please, leave those jokes at once!"

"Jokes? These are not jokes. This is me confessing the love I bear for you, Kyler."

And that was it! I gently pulled Miles closer as I started kissing him with passionate desire. He answered me the same way, both of us leaning back on the couch, just like in my dream. But now, it was going to be real. ALL real, baby! I'll never forget that night… The night Miles gave his virginity to me as we moaned softly each other's name… That _imaginary_… _reality_!

* * *

_YEAH, F*CK YOU KYLER MOSS for having such a wet dream! LOL XD (Huh, I guess I was too hard with him. Forgive me, Kyler, will you? Please...) However, it's good that it came real after all! ('Imaginary Reality', you remember?) _**  
**

**Okay guys, I tried something different this time! The characters of this story are Kyler Moss (seme) & his lovely boyfriend, Miles Pride (uke). I DO NOT OWN THEM! They are not fictive, and my fic was made just for fun. I watched one of their videos to get inspired and this story is the result! ^_^ All I did was just to turn their video into prose (with the necessary arrangements, of course...) So... I didn't do anything wrong by having written it, right?**

**I hope you like it, 'cause I tried my best :-* It's the longest English story I've ever written... English is my second language (so please be nice).**

**Leave a review, will you? I'd really want to hear your opinion! ^_^**


End file.
